warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] [2013] [2014] [2015] Gathering Times Gathering #2 - Gathering of April 4th, 2015 Cats Attending: *SplashClan **Elmstar **Newtcloud **Crystalpaw **Starfishflight **Salmonsplash **Analisepaw *AutumnClan **Tigerstar **Sedgecloud **Dragonstorm **Fawnberry **Jasmineleaf **Icerunner **Redcloud **Scarletclaw **Brightpaw **Rosepaw *SummerClan **Magpiestar **Stormwhisker **Acorntail **Ragwortpaw **Chubfoot **Cranepaw *SpringClan **Sparrowstar **Ebonydust **Poolcloud **Larktalon **Sharpstripe **Thistlepaw (SprC II) **Huntingshadow *WinterClan *isn't attending RP Elmstar led his Clan to the Gathering again, his shoulders hunched. He'd let go of his anger to keep the truce among the Clans, but it was clear that the smoke was pissed. His tail lashed about as though a fierce wind were blowing, but the air was still. 21:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud padded behind the rest of the SplashClan cats. 21:28 Sun Apr 5 Crystalpaw's fur bristled with excitement as she followed her leader and Newtcloud. This was her very first gathering, and she was very happy, but also her social anxiety was making her heart race. She glanced around. There were more cats together than she'd ever seen! As long as she didn't have to interact with them, she'd be fine. -- Ebonydust calmly padded into the gathering with her clan, looking down her nose at all the other clans. Ravie<3 21:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Cherryblossom walks in with her daughters Rubyfrost & Blossomfall. It was the first gathering they have attended and they both were very excited. "Come on gals, we don't want to be late" mews Cherryblossom with a hint of anticipation. Neither has she gone to very many gatherings, due to her having to take care of her remaining litter. She led the way into the clearing and sat down. Her two daughters eagerly waiting for an instruction. "Well? you two go and meet others, you don't want to hangout with an adult like me" mew Cherryblossom with amusement. The two young warriors leave seeking others to talk to Newtcloud looked behind her to see Crystalpaw. "Hey," she said. "What's up?" 21:40 Sun Apr 5 Sparrowstar padded along, leading her clan to the gathering. She wasn't excited for the gathering, but then she wasn't dreading it, either. The borders had been quiet as of recent - no trespassing or skirmishes. She only had good news to share, really. 21:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Crystalpaw purred as she talked to Newtcloud. "I'm really excited to be here and see everyone for the first time~" she mewed. Ravie<3 21:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud nodded. "It's fun. There's a lot of cats, but if you get past that, you'll have a good time." 21:54 Sun Apr 5 Elmstar dipped his head to Sparrowstar as she arrived, and took his place at the foot of the tree. -- Sedgecloud arrived in the Gathering, insisting that he drag himself back to the place in order to represent his Clan. -- Acorntail bounded into the Gathering, eager to meet new cats. His fur prickled with excitement. He bounded toward Newtcloud and Crystalpaw. "Good evening." he meowed. 21:58, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Blossomfall separates from from Rubyfrost in order to find her own friends. She walks until she feels left out. She then sits by herself and waits for the leaders to start. -- Rubyfrost, seeing that her sister disappeared looks for new cats to talk too. She feels awkward and decides to just sit down and listen since this is her first gathering after all. Newtcloud looked over at Acorntail. "Oh, hey." she said. "How's the prey running?" 22:04 Sun Apr 5 "Boo." Whispered a voice, next to Sedgecloud. Poolcloud's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness as she saw her friend for the first time in a moon. --- Sparrowstar returned the nod, before also sitting. 22:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Sedgecloud's fur fluffed in sudden fear. But he recognised the soft voice of Poolcloud almost immediately. Ecstatic to see his friend, he nuzzled her shoulder fur, purring. "How have you been?" he meowed, deep eyes brightening. -- Acorntail pricked his ears. "Great! And SplashClan?" 22:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstorm padded towards his clan when he spotted a pretty she-cat. Padding over he said hi and asked her name. She smelt of WinterClan. 22:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Magpiestar led his cats in, and without a word walked over to where the other leaders gathered. Loachtail and her friend, Whinchatnose were talking when a black-pelted tom walked up to them. The tabby replied first with her name and introduced Loachtail. — Sun Apr 5 22:20 "SplashClan's been doing fine." Newtcloud said. 22:23 Sun Apr 5 Tigerscar was a bit behind some of the other AutumnClan cats this time around. Then again, at least he would have something else to announce this Gathering. None of the Clans would guess that he would be sending cats to the mountains in order to claim more territory. However, he had to consider if the Clans would try to stop him or not. The conditions seemed bad enough, and no way in hell did he want more trouble then there was already. 22:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstorm smiled at Loachtail and the other molly. Obviously he was flirting. "What are fine ladies like you doing alone?" He asked. 22:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Poolcloud grinned at Sedgecloud. "I've been swell, but it's been boring, without you around. What about you?" 22:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Whinchatnose stepped in before her friend could. "The amount of cats at these things is just insane. So we rather stay away from the main crowd." The tabby sat down, and was followed by Loachtail. The older molly spoke up this time. "What about you, sorry I don't know your name." — Sun Apr 5 22:33 Dragonstorm smiled flirtingly. "Dragonstorm love." The black tom purred. 22:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "That's a different name," Loachtail spoke softly, shifting a glance over to her friend. Whinchatnose sat silently, pondering a little what this tom was playing at. — Sun Apr 5 22:40 Dragonstorm smiled and noticed Whinchatnose's pondering expression. "Would you like to walk Loachtail?" 22:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "A walk sounds rather nice actually, but might Whinchatnose come along? Can't leave her here alone, what kind of friend would that make me." The pale tortoiseshell now watched the tom, as she waited a response. — Sun Apr 5 22:46 Dragonstorm nodded. "Sure. Why not?" (Would it bother you if he mated with Whinchat and Loach?) 22:49, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (that'd be chill tbh) With a perkier look, the mollies walked beside the tom. Loachtail almost looked like a third wheel amongst them. — Sun Apr 5 22:51 Dragonstorm started to lean towards Loachtail flirtingly his tail resting against hers purring. His eyes s somewhat dusty red as he flirted. 22:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Loachtail gave a soft smile at the black-pelted tom. (could we maybe skip some of this, and just say it's done? or nah) — Sun Apr 5 22:56 (Yeah rad...) Dragonstorm purred afterwards looking at both mollies. "Shall we head back?" He asked. 23:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "I believe we should, so it doesn't look conspicuous." Whinchatnose piped up, leaning against her friend. — Sun Apr 5 23:03 Stormwhisker glanced around nervously. This was his first Gathering as a warrior. 23:03 Sun Apr 5 Dragonstorm padded back to the others talking to both she cats. "So you WinterClan cats?" He asked. 23:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah the pair of us." Loachtail answered with a smile. — Sun Apr 5 23:11 Dragonstorm purred. "Hm..I'm AutumnClan." 23:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "What's it like there? I can't imagine not living without as much snow as the mountain." Loachtail took a seat, and motioned for the tom to follow. Whinchatnose had wandered off, looking around for other cats to talk to. — Sun Apr 5 23:18 Dragonstorm shrugged. "We get new cats every day. Silver Fawnberry and Rookfeather's daughter came back after she was taken." 23:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnberry and Jasmineleaf sat, side-by-side, at the edge of the clearing. The mother and daughter had decided to stick together, for Jasmineleaf wasn't particularly comfortable, being around so many cats of other clans. Like Fawnberry, while Jasmineleaf was relieved that her sister had come back, she wasn't thrilled by Silver's decision to leave without telling them. In honesty, Jasmineleaf was embarrassed by the idea of her own sister being a loner, before coming back. 23:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Starfishflight looked around her. She hadn't been to a gathering for a while, although she remembered how it went. Salmonsplash sat beside his mother, then spotted a russet tabby she cat, which turned out to be Ragwortpaw. Her brother and love interest were back at camp and she felt very lonely. Is that the cat who loves that tom who mother says looks like my father? the muscular tabby thought. He was about to nudge his mother, but Starfishflight looked frightened. Sharpstripe was at the gathering, although he hadn't yet noticed his former mate and son. Larktalon was busy talking to him about their lives as usual. Lastly, a lone figure sat by himself. The cat was Icerunner, who wasn't particularly keen on interacting with other cats.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Sedgecloud nodded in agreement, before hearing her question. Should I tell her about the Mountains? He tail flickered. Bad idea. "Not much has gone on in AutumnClan, really. We have a few new arrivals, but I doubt they're here. And a rogue cat who claims to be the daughter of Fawnberry and Rookfeather came back and wants to rejoin us!" he snorted. "She'll be sent away, I'm sure. Unless my father's attitude towards rogues has changed." Which it hasn't. -- Elmstar gave Tigerstar and Magpiestar a brisk nod as they joined him and Sparrowstar at the foot of the tree. -- Acorntail sat and waited for the Gathering to begin, attempting to befriend Crystalpaw, who seemed nervous among the crowd. 11:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Poolcloud nodded in agreement. "From what I've collected about Tigerstar, she'll be lucky if he does let her stay another day. Not much is happening in our clan, but Huntingshadow and Sparrowstar have been getting cozy, I've heard." 20:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Sedgecloud snorted. "Let's just hope she doesn't let SpringClan fall into disarray." He flickered his tail. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "How are things with Cherrystep? Does she still suspect anything?" 21:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Poolcloud sighed, her eyes casted downwards. "No. She hasn't actually spoken to me since - I hope she still trusts me." 21:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Chubfoot padded up to Acorntail after talking with a very odd SpringClan molly, named Thistlepaw. She seemed... Murderous almost. Creepy. "Dude you should have seen the molly I was just talking to. She looked like she wanted to sink her claws into everyone's necks." Redcloud stood quietly with Scarletclaw pressed against him. "All of these strange smells in one place is making me nauseous," he whispered into her ear. She nodded. "We'd better get used to it," she replied. He grunted his agreement. "Yep." 21:13, 04/6/2015 Brightpaw trotted after her clanmates. She could barely hold her excitement in- after all, this was her first Gathering. I wonder if there are any other apprentices here today? I'd love to meet them! 21:15, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Rosepaw walked a little behind her sister. She looked around at all the other cats in awe-after all, she hadn't met any cats outside of AutumnClan before. She nodded a greeting to some of the cats as they walked by. After all, it was the polite thing to do. 21:18 Mon Apr 6 Sedgecloud licked her ear gently. "I'm sure she still trusts you. I mean, we're not doing anything.. wrong, are we?" His gaze clouded with guilt. They were breaking the warrior code. His ears flattened slightly. -- Acorntail snorted. "I told you SpringClan cats were weird, dude." He batted his friend over the ear. "Someone must have wound her up a bit." 21:28, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Analisepaw walked towards Rosepaw and said hi. "I'm Analisepaw." 21:35, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Rosepaw looked to see Analisepaw. "Oh, hello." she said. "I'm Rosepaw, from AutumnClan." 21:40 Mon Apr 6 Kestrelflight sat, watching with intrest and waiting for the Gathering to begin. Flamestar22 21:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud noticed Kestrelflight sitting alone, and sat down next to her. "Hey," she said. "I'm Newtcloud. SplashClan." 21:49 Mon Apr 6 After his talk with Sharpstripe, Larktalon spotted a grey tom, his pelt darker than his own. He decided to go to him. Meanwhile, Sharpstripe spotted his former mate. Oh no! No, no no! he thought, then spotted the tom next to her. That must be my son he thought, then turned away. You were tormented by thoughts of her for so long and you can't even go to confess that you still love her! he thought, digging his claws into the dirt. You're so stupid!Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Brightpaw noticed Rosepaw speaking to an apprentice and decided to join their conversation. "Hey Rosepaw, who's this?" She asked her sister. She sat down. 01:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Cranepaw sat alone, shifting nervously as he watched the cats around him. This was his first Gathering as a Medicine Cat, and knew that none of the other clancats knew of his occupation. Perhaps I should go over to the other Medicine Cats...? The tabby and white tom shuffled his paws.---- Gemcave sat with his fellow WinterClan cats, deciding whether or not to converse. He spotted Huntingshadow staring up at Sparrowstar, and found himself smirking. Drooling over his own leader, eh? 01:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) MEANWHILE, Guppystar sat in WinterClan, noticing the full moon. Nah, I'm not feeling it this moon. Looking around camp, she saw nobody up to going either, and decided that WinterClan wouldn't come this moon. Maybe we'll go next one...we don't have anything important to say anyways. 01:56, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Analisepaw smiled to Brightpaw. "Hi I'm Analisepaw from SplashClan. My mentor's Hawktalon." Analisepaw looked at the two she-cats. "What about ya'll?" 02:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Icerunner growled as Larktalon came towards him. The AutumnClan warrior withdrew from the other cat, leaving Larktalon to look for other cats to mingle with. Meanwhile, Starfishflight had finally decided to make a move. She walked towards Sharpstripe, her amber eyes showing no fear now.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Brightpaw sat up straighter. "Brightpaw. I'm from AutumnClan, and I'm Rosepaw's sister." She nodded at the other apprentice. 02:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Analisepaw smiled. "I'd rather be medicine-cat but Roseleaf wasn't ready for one yet." Analisepaw smiled friendly. Their nice. 02:25, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ragwortpaw spotted Larktalon, then walked towards him. "Hi, I'm Ragwortpaw from SummerClan" she said, dipping her head respectfully. Larktalon smiled, then opened his mouth. "I'm Larktalon from SpringClan. Nice to meet you Ragwortpaw." Meanwhile, Sharpstripe saw Starfishflight and Salmonsplash coming towards him. "Oh god" he whispered, looking for a way to back out of this thing.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstorm sat talking to two other she-cats. 16:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Brightpaw raised a "brow". "Oh? Medicine cat apprentice, you say?" She twitched her ear. "Dreams, interpretation, 'omens'?" 17:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Chubfoot smiled at Acorntail. "Yo, we should really chill more... You know, just us, without the rest of the squad," he said quickly. If he could blush, he would be. 22:45, 04/7/2015 Starfishflight boldly looked towards her former mate. "Hello Sharpstripe. Where's your new mate?" she asked bitterly, causing Sharpstripe to hiss at the she cat. "What about your's?" The brown she cat growled, then stormed off, Salmonsplash following.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar caught Huntingshadow's eyes, giving him a smile, before turning to the other leaders. "WinterClan is rather late today, isn't it?" She mewed, looking toward the gathering entrance to try and see any sign of the absent clan. 23:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Analisepaw smiled and nodded. "I don't like the way of violence." She told Rosepaw. "I'm kinda hoping Roseleaf will rethink and take me as an apprentice." 00:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Rosepaw nodded. "I wanted to be a medicine cat too, though Silentwhisper already has an apprentice." Rosepaw started grooming herself, being sure to look nice. Rosepaw turned to her sister. Newtcloud noticed Stormwhisker sitting alone. She walked up to him and sat down. "Hello," he said. "I'm Stormwhisker. SummerClan." Newtcloud nodded. "Newtcloud of SplashClan. Nice to meet you." Stormwhisker flicked his ears in acknowledgement. "Nice weather for a Gathering," Newtcloud said. Stormwhisker looked at her. "It's my first one. I was made a warrior not too long ago, along with a few other apprentices." Newtcloud nodded, and the two sat together in silence. 01:09 Wed Apr 8 Analisepaw nodded. "Isn't Mothpaw Cloudpaw's sister. She must be so lucky thmedicine-cats sister! Maybe I can talk to Roseleaf about being her apprentice." Analisepaw said thoughtfully. 01:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans